Nuestra propia versión
by Abril Fouquet
Summary: Hermione tiene que quedarse para Navidad y el fastidioso de Malfoy tambien se quedara, la castaña descubrirá que el rubio no tiene un buen concepto de esta fecha, se reira, o lo amara?- Hola a todos este es cap. único, en homenaje al fin del colegio


Nuestra propia versión  
  
- Adiós chicos los voy a extrañar, cuídense!!!  
  
- Nosotros también te extrañaremos  
  
Hermione veía como Harry y Ron agitaban sus manos en señal de despedida a la salida del castillo de Howarts. Eran las fechas de navidad y más de la mitad de los alumnos se habían ido a celebrar con sus familias entre ellos sus dos mejores amigos. Ella no pudo viajar, y con eso su orgullo se vino abajo, había alardeado durante un mes completo que iría para navidad con su familia a Italia y finalmente recibió una carta de su madre diciéndole que no pudieron juntar dinero suficiente así que se iría los dos a España que era más barato y cerca, en consecuencia ella se quedo con las ganas de ir. Se dirigió rápidamente a su sala común, de algún modo igual estaba feliz, tendría toda la casa de Gryffindor para ella sola, era la única leona que se había quedado. Los otros que pasarían la navidad allí serian 6, entre ellos el fastidioso de Draco Malfoy. Muchas cosa habían pasado en el ultimo tiempo, la derrota del señor oscuro devolvió la paz al mundo mágico aunque no todos habían demostrado alegría, no se puede contentar a todos; Snape dejo el colegio para asumir el puesto de ministro de la magia, claro al principio sonó aterrador pero con Dumbledore asesorándolo no seria tan terrible; Harry Potter había fijado el fin sus ojos en unos que no fueran rasgados, se había enamorado de Ginny la hermana menor de su mejor amigo: y por ultimo ella, Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, logro en su año final que el ministerio le otorgara una beca que cubría el total de sus estudios en la carrera que ella eligiese. En el ámbito amoroso no se podía decir mucho, jamás había tenido novio, le era difícil todos se intimidaban al acercarse a ella, su inteligencia por primera vez jugaba en su contra, estuvo un tiempo con Ron pero él la corto diciendo que quedarían como amigos pero que le era imposible aguantar a alguien que le corrigiese todo el día. Caminaba lentamente, pensar la hacia aclarar muchas cosas y pronosticar palabras en cierta situaciones. La navidad, que era?, comprar regalos?, ya tendría tiempo de entender eso por el momento solo sabia que era una época que la hacia ponerse muy feliz. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tomaría una siesta, comería y en la noche, con permiso de Dumbledore saldría a dar una vuelta. Después de despertar y darse una ducha bajo al comedor, ya estaban todos allí.  
  
- Alumnos por razones de espacio comer aquí seria poco sociable, así que iremos a la cocina a comer, podremos entonces conversar sobre el día de mañana y de cómo lo celebraremos.  
  
Acto seguido se dirigieron a la dirección sugerida, antes de salir del comedor Hermione escucho una voz petulante imponerse.  
  
- Yo no estoy para compartir con patéticos elfos, yo me largo- Draco Malfoy con un dejo de tristeza en su tono de voz desapareció de gran salón.  
  
- Señorita Granger vamos?  
  
- Eh. no gracias profesor la verdad es que se me quito el apetito  
  
- Bien entonces buenas noches  
  
- Profesor!, antes de que se valla una consulta, podría más rato salir a dar un paseo por el castillo?  
  
- Solo por ser usted se lo permitiré, si se encuentra con Dana tan solo dígale fresas con chocolate  
  
- Fresas con chocolate?  
  
- Si, ella entenderá, eso si le advierto que su permiso queda nulo fuera del castillo, es demasiado peligroso, esta claro?  
  
- Si profesor muchas gracias  
  
Dana Dicks era hace ya un año la nueva conserje de la escuela, si bien era mucho más dócil y simpática que sus antecesor, tampoco era la persona más agradable del mundo. Hermione se fue a su habitación, tenia que ordenar su habitación y mandar una carta al ministerio para fijar su carrera. Ya lo tenia decidido iría a la escuela de estudios superiores ubicada en Ámsterdam, desde pequeña había ahorrado y tenia dinero suficiente como para arrendar durante unos meses algún departamento luego trabajaría, en que? No tenia idea pero lo haría. Eran ya las 10 de la noche, excelente hora para dar una vuelta, tomo su abrigo, iba saliendo cuando se le ocurrió una idea, subió ágilmente la escalera y entro a la habitación de sus amigos, levanto el colchón de la cama de Harry y saco la capa invisible, sobre esta había un papel que decía "Sabia que encontrarías mi escondite, la deje por si la necesitabas", sonrió para si misma y se dirigió el retrato de la dama gorda. Anduvo por lo pasillos largo rato sin saber que hacer, el hambre la empezó a hostigar, así que paso a la cocina y le pidió a uno de los elfos barras de chocolate. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente y no reparo ningún segundo en cuestionarla, se asomo por la ventana para confirmar sus sospechas, entonces corrió hasta unas escaleras al final del pasillo subió e ingreso a una sala muy amplia, la torre de astronomía. En ella se encontraban miles de telescopios, de todos los tamaños inimaginables. Encontré un lugar despejado desde el cual se podían contemplar las estrellas a simple vista dejo la capa a un lado y buco su varita en los bolsillos.  
  
- Maldición! Se me olvido traerla, podría ir a buscarla y volver, pero tardaría una eternidad, que hago?  
  
Su mirada sorprendida se poso en una varita tirada en el piso a la cual solo se le veía una punta ya que el resto de su cuerpo se escondía a la vuelta de una esquina. Intento tomarla pero.  
  
- Ni lo pienses Granger  
  
A Hermione se le erizaron los pelos de la piel y no por el susto sino por la frialdad y falta de humanidad de aquella voz.  
  
- Malfoy, cual es el gusto de asustar a la gente?  
  
- El poder, eso me da el provocar miedo  
  
- Mira tu que instructivo, apenas pueda te traigo algunos niños para que les des clases  
  
- Deja ya el sarcasmo, que ese es tan solo mío  
  
- Ja, parece que todo esta bajo tu posesión no?  
  
- Ojalá así fuese  
  
Silencio incomodo  
  
- Y que haces tu aquí?  
  
- Disculpa pero dado el orden de llegada creo que mi me corresponde hacer esa pregunta. Que haces aquí?  
  
- Como quieras, resulta que no hay luna entonces yo., un momento por que tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?  
  
- Cálmate Granger solo trataba de conversar dentro de lo posible claro esta.  
  
- Gran chiste, tu conversando civilizadamente, el día que eso ocurra Malfoy, Snape saldrá en los 10 solteros más codiciados de alguna revista.  
  
Malfoy sonrió con malicia y le extendió algo así como una hoja  
  
Hermione leyó ".en el número 5 Severus Snape, no será un angelito del señor pero tiene sus encantos.." La chica abrió sus ojos al máximo  
  
- De donde sacaste esta porquería, no me dirás que tu la escribiste?  
  
- No digas estupideces, es la ultima locura de Parkinson, es la sección del corazón en la revista de mi casa.  
  
- Bien yo ya te dije porque estoy aquí ahora te toca a ti  
  
- Y si no quiero decirte?  
  
- Anda Malfoy dijiste que intentabas conversar  
  
- Ya, esta bien, es tan solo que no tenía ganas de hacer vida social así que después de que el vejete dijo que comeríamos en otro lugar me vine para acá, aquí nadie molesta, o al menos eso pensé.  
  
- No fastidies, y si te oí cuando dijiste que no comerías con elfos  
  
Hermione busco en el interior de su abrigo, encontró dos barras de chocolate y le tendió una a su acompañante.  
  
- Debes tener hambre, toma  
  
Malfoy lo recibió sin chistar y dijo un inaudible "gracias"  
  
- La verdad es que no me molesta tanto comer con elfos, lo que pas es que odio estas fechas  
  
- Si no conversas y tratas de que te gusten no pidas más que indiferencia de tu parte  
  
- Un consejo Granger, deberías tratar de hablar un poco menos, talvez si no respondieses a todo lo que te dicen conseguirías novio, no se si te das cuenta pero tu inteligencia no es gran cosa  
  
- Lo se- argumento en un susurro.  
  
Pasos se oyeron tras la puerta.  
  
- Maldición debe ser Dana, si me encuentra aquí me van a poner un buen cas.  
  
Herrmione tenía su mano en la boca de Draco el cual la miro sorprendido.  
  
- Solo cállate  
  
Después de decir eso tomo la capa de invisibilidad y tapo a Malfoy con ella, mientras la serpiente no entendía lo que hacia. Dana abrió la puerta y entro como tratando de sorprender a un alumno haciendo fechorías.  
  
- Aja!, señorita Granger que hace por aquí a estas horas de la noche, cuando se lo informe a el director  
  
- Eh! Fresas con chocolate!- se oía entupido, pero, que más podía hacer?  
  
Dana pareció desilusionada, dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta. Draco se quito la capa.  
  
- Fresas con chocolate?  
  
- No preguntes  
  
- Esta bien no pregunto y. gracias  
  
- No fue solo por ti, yo pedí permiso para salir a pasear pero si me hubiesen atrapado contigo me habrían reportado igual  
  
- Bueno, oye que pensabas hacer con mi varita?  
  
- A pues con el frió que hace quería aparecer una manta para tirarme en suelo a ver las estrellas  
  
- Para agradecerte haberme salvado el pellejo, por que no te sientas a mi lado?  
  
La chica vio como en el lugar donde estaba él había una manta. Se sonrojo al pensar en sentarse tan cerca de él, Malfoy lo noto y argumento en seguida.  
  
- Aprovecha que no hay nadie quizá nunca más puedas tener el gusto de estar con tan buena compañía  
  
- No te des tanta importancia  
  
El silencio se hizo presente, La castaña estaba algo intranquila, la situación no era muy cómoda que digamos, pero Draco se encontraba, al contrario de lo que se podía pensar, en paz.  
  
- Por que no te gustan estas fechas?  
  
Paso un rato y Hermione pensó que el chica había optado por ignorarla.  
  
- No sé, nunca de ha dado la impresión de que la época de navidad es muy falsa?  
  
- Cómo así?  
  
- Me refiero a que todos dicen o piensan "viene navidad tengo que estar feliz", es como todo tan artificial, la gente cree que por ser este tiempo tiene que andar con una sonrisa aunque sea falsa, que tiene que perdonar a sus enemigos y estar en paz con todo el mundo.  
  
- Si puede ser pero, le hace daño a alguien eso?  
  
- Claro, a ellos mismos, se obligan a expresar algo que de verdad no sienten y los regalos. esa es la peor parte, se regalan cosas entre si que no llevan el menor sentimiento en ellos. No seria mejor en ese caso estar un poquito más felices durante el año que reservarlo todo para un solo día?  
  
- Wuau Malfoy!! De verdad piensas, quien diría que tu Draco Malfoy Príncipe de la Maldad seria capaz de querer que los demás expresáramos algo mas real y menos ficticio?  
  
- Para que veas, y por cierto los de príncipe de la maldad no es tan así, sobra eso de maldad.  
  
- A ti no hay forma de bajarte el ego verdad?  
  
- De ninguna manera  
  
- Bueno fue un agrado conversar aunque sea una vez contigo, aprendí algo - Que tengo cerebro?  
  
- No, que no tengo que salir sin mi varita  
  
- Ah  
  
- Esta bien, también aprendí que tienes cerebro  
  
- Bueno nos vemos mañana  
  
- Eso creo  
  
Hermione acerco su rostro al de Draco y le planto un beso en la mejilla, este sorprendido solo atino a sonreír. La Gryffindor se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta.  
  
- Granger algo más  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé, no se lo diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto.  
  
Luego salio de la sala y fue a su habitación allí se quedo profundamente dormida, mañana seria Navidad y la esperaba un largo día.  
  
Contrario a lo que esperaba el sol no alumbro su cara, su despertar fue algo más brusco, un trueno la hizo levantarse de golpe.  
  
- Genial son las siete de la mañana y yo que pensaba dormir hasta tarde  
  
Se ducho y vistió en un dos por tres, luego ordeno su cama y se dispuso a leer frente al fuego. No se dio ni cuenta cuando ya era hora de desayunar, bajo rápidamente y entro al comedor, ya estaban los alumnos desayunando, cuando se iba a sentar entro el director que según vio deseaba hablar.  
  
- Buenos días alumnos, debo informarles que en conjunto con los demás profesores hemos decidido que para esta noche después de la respectiva cena de navidad cada uno tendrá que bailar con la respectiva pareja que le asignamos.  
  
Hermione ante la idea de que tomaran una decisión por ella, alzo la mano.  
  
- Señorita?  
  
- Profesor y se podría saber cual son las parejas?  
  
- Si claro, pero le digo al tiro que las parejas no van a ser modificadas. Las parejas son:  
  
Anisha Rain con Manfred Llantén Alexis Jonn con Max Jo Hermione Granger con Joel Trent Barbara Smit con Draco Malfoy  
  
- El señor Trent es alumno egresado del año pasado que nos vino a visitar para esta Navidad  
  
- Genial con lo que me gustan los malditos bailes y me toca con la foca Smit.- Protesto Malfoy  
  
La chica Granger por su lado había corrido con la suerte de que le tocara con el chico más guapo de los que había hay, exceptuando por el no mal parado Draco Malfoy. La tarde pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, Hermione no sabia si ir, la conversación de la ultima noche con el rubio la había dejado una tanto dubitativa, nunca reflexiono de esa forma sobre la Navidad, sabia que de cierta manera tenia razón, era un poco falso, mejor dicho muy falso pero ella sabia algo de esa fecha que no era falso, que al parecer el Slytherin no sabia. Llegada ya la hora de la cena la Gryffindor se encontraba esplendida, llevaba una blusa sin hombros color canela, una falda del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro, los zapatos eran con un poco de taco y en el mismo tono que la blusa; también lucia una melena lacia que en conjunto con sus ojos canela y el brillo labial daban un resultado deslumbrante. Por ser las nueve de la noche bajo rápidamente, se encontró con un comedor de película, el espacio había sido reducido notoriamente, el cielo estrellado era poco comparado con la decoración, al centro del salón se encontraba una mesa redonda con varias sillas, en aquella mesa estaban los alumnos y profesores charlando animadamente, solo habían dos puestos libres, uno, evidentemente para ella y el otro para una cabecilla rubia que no lograba divisar. Tomo asiento al lado del director, el cual al momento de hacerlo la quedo mirando.  
  
- Que bueno que llega señorita Granger ya que así podremos empezar  
  
- Profesor creo que falta alguien- objeto distraídamente la trigueña  
  
- Ah!, usted lo dice por el señor Malfoy, él aviso que no vendría. Sinceramente es un lastima porque ahora no sé con quien bailara la señorita Smit  
  
- Ah..., profesor sabe que no me siento muy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, será mejor que me valla a acostar, creo que Smit podrá bailar con Trent.  
  
- Bien si usted lo dice  
  
Hermione se paro pidiendo disculpas y salió del comedor.  
  
- Sé perfectamente donde estas  
  
No era una situación muy habitual pero aunque Malfoy allá sido en el pasado su eterno enemigo no lo dejaría solo en la noche, para ella, más especial del año. Llego a la sala de astronomía y no se dio tiempo de saludarlo siquiera, solo se sentó al lado de él. Draco por su parte la miro algo extrañado.  
  
- Que haces aquí, no deberías estar en la celebración?  
  
- Mmm... estos son los momentos en la gente debería andar trayendo grabadora. Veras Malfoy no es que me guste decirlo, pero no te quería dejar solo  
  
- Ja, ya descubrí porque dicen que esta Fecha es especial, suceden cosas extrañas.  
  
- Puede ser  
  
- Y por que no me querías dejar solo, preocupada por mi?  
  
- Y que si así fuera?  
  
- Nada  
  
- Haber si tu pequeña mente lo logra entender: ayer me dijiste muchas cosas sobre la Navidad pero yo no pude decir nada, sé que todo es como un gran drama montado por actores de tercera, pero hay algo que tu no sabes y es lo que a mí me agrada de estas fechas, y es que no importa como me encontrase los días anteriores o las preocupaciones que tenga porque esta es un fecha en que estoy con la gente que amo.  
  
- Me amas?  
  
La chica se ruborizo rápidamente.  
  
- No te desilusiones pero creo falta para eso, y para terminar con lo que decía, los regalos puede que sean un gesto fantasioso pero no puedes negar que igual producen alegría.  
  
- Si alguien me hubiese regalado algo en mi vida tal vez los apreciaría  
  
- Me quieres decir que nadie te ha regalado nada en toda tu vida'  
  
- Nadie  
  
- Y tus padres?, qué hay de tus padres?, ellos te tienen que haber dado algo  
  
- Si, Me dieron llanto y tristeza, eso cuenta?  
  
- Deja el sarcasmo quieres?  
  
A la Gryffindor esto la había tomado por sorpresa, como un padre nunca le había regalado nada a su hijo, y menos estos a los que le sobraba el dinero. "Espérame aquí" fue lo único que le dijo al rubio y desapareció de lugar llegando a su habitación en un segundo, busco entre sus cosas y encontró un peluche que había comprado para dárselo a su padre con fueran a Italia.  
  
- Ya que no me llevaste  
  
Con un solo toque de su varita envolvió el peluche con una hermosa cinta negra, dio otro toque y apareció una tarjetita de Navidad colgando del cuello del gato de felpa.  
  
PLUM!!  
  
- Ya llegue  
  
- Y eso que traes?  
  
- Es un gato  
  
- Si sé que es un gato, pero para que?  
  
- Es mi regalo de Navidad para ti Mal... Draco  
  
- Para mi, y por que para mi?  
  
- Porque encontré interesante eso de ser la primera en darle un regalo en su vida a alguien  
  
Draco lo tomo entre sus manos y sonrío, su primer regalo había sido de la persona menos pensada.  
  
- Gracias  
  
De una manera algo torpe la abrazo, la chica por su parte ante esta gesto sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, Ron lo habría llamado "remordimiento por confabular con el enemigo".  
  
- De verdad gracias - No hay de que, pero déjame decirte que tienes que aprender a abrazar, no lo haces bien  
  
- Por favor señorita perfección no me critique, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, o quieres que te bese?  
  
El toque seductor que le aplico a las palabra remeció a la chica, pero ante esto no seria la presa de eso estaba segura.  
  
- No te atreves  
  
Golpe bajo  
  
- Que no me atrevo, Soy un Malfoy yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!  
  
- No te atreves  
  
- Claro que me atrevo, pero no quiero  
  
- No te atreves  
  
- Y que hay de ti?, me retas a mi pero tu eres la que en verdad no se atrevería  
  
- Yo me atrevo a todo!  
  
- Demuéstralo!  
  
- No quiero!  
  
- Miedosa  
  
- Miedosa?, ya veras!  
  
Lo siguiente que sintió el chico fue tan solo, calor, eso le producía el contacto con los labios de Hermione, es hielo de su sangre se derretía rápidamente. Fue corto pero lleno de nuevas sensaciones para él. Y ella? a ella le encanto.  
  
- Viste que me atrevo, quien es el miedoso ahora?  
  
Malfoy se acerco de golpe Y tomo el rostro de la chica besándola fugazmente.  
  
- Me gusta, creo que le acabo de agarrar el gusto a la Navidad  
  
- Sí?, entonces por que no vamos al baile?  
  
- No, por nada del mundo Granger  
  
- Ey!! Dime Hermione que yo ya te dije Draco  
  
- No, por nada del mundo  
  
- Por Dios que obstinado saliste  
  
- Ese soy yo  
  
El Slytherin tomo a la Gryffindor y acomodo su espalda en su pecho enlazando sus manos en la cintura de ella.  
  
- Esto podría ser el principio de un gran sociedad, no lo cree señor Malfoy?  
  
- Puede ser  
  
- No nos importará el que dirán cierto?  
  
- Si, si no importará, pero ya encontraremos la solución, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, disfruta el momento  
  
- Tienes razón, oye!, por que no quieres ir al baile ni llamarme por mi nombre?  
  
- Simple!, son cosas comunes de Navidad y pareja, y esta, es nuestra propia versión.  
  
Así pasaron el resto de la noche disfrutando de las estrellas y la mutua compañía, teniendo como único testigo la tarjeta en el cuello de un regalo que decía: "A mi querido enemigo".  
  
Díganme, que les pareció??? Espero que les haya gustado dejen R/R. Felices fiestas,  
BESOS, $$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


End file.
